We're just Friends (A Cleveland Show Gay Fanfic)
by DingusBears
Summary: Cleveland and Terry become a little more closer as friends...


Weeks and weeks and weeks had gone by with Cleveland stuck working his boring job, as drinking in the cable truck, masturbating in the cable truck, and Cleveland and Terry complaining how one's cum got on one another got more and more boring, Cleveland got more and more bored with his job. Cleveland and Terry prepped their cable truck for another day of work, before Mr. Waterman stopped them before they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Boys, b-boys wait a second!" Mr. Waterman said, waving at them to stop before Cleveland almost ran him over. "Yo, what is it sir? We got booze to drink and skeet to shoot, so make this quick, if you would." Terry yelled from his side of the car. "I've just received word that today is "Everyone stop using electronics" day in Stoolbend, so no one is really using up our services today." Mr. Waterman said. All Cleveland did was just smile and nod as if he was paying attention. But then Mr. Waterman said something that actually made him listen to what he was saying. "Even if no one is currently using our services, we still need to actually look like we're doing our job, so, i'll give you gentlemen a paid day off, as long as you drive the cable truck wherever you go today and bring it back when you're done. "Oh sweet!~" Cleveland yelled out of the window, and with that, Terry said he'd be taking over the wheel, because he knew a really cool place they could hit up for all-day drinks.

While on the road, Cleveland had saw that Terry had a bag in the back of the truck. He opened the bag and found a laptop and lubricant inside. "Oh cool, I didn't know you owned a laptop, Terry!" Cleveland said, going through it. 'Aw nah man. You don't wanna look through my browsin' history. Me and Paul like to imitate what we see on them porn sites." Even though Cleveland was uncomfortable with the fact that Terry was gay, he was curious nonetheless. He had found a few recordings of Terry and Paul "having fun with each other". Even though Cleveland was a straight man, he somehow became aroused by this. He had caught glimpses of Terry's cock back in high school, but never stared at it full-on before. And seeing Paul's dick like this, well it was just exciting to him. "Hey, so you like the lil' home videos me and Paul make, huh?" Terry said. "Y-Yeah, they're pretty nice…" Cleveland said. Terry noticed the bulge in Cleveland's pants right away.

15 minutes of driving later, the two had made it to Terry and Paul's house. Cleveland kept looking at the videos on Terry's laptop as they walked in and watched them at the dinner table, stroking the hard bulge in his pants. "Ay man, imma go to the back and change into somethin' more comfy. Be right back." Terry went to his and Paul's bedroom, and a few minutes later, Cleveland followed. He opened Terry's door a tiny crack, and saw Terry jerking his hard, long cock to a pair of Cleveland's underwear, which he spotted right away because of the custom "Waderman" logo Cleveland had sewn on about a month ago. This turned on Cleveland even more, and he had pulled down his pants, exposing his hard, black dick. After 5 minutes of jerking, Cleveland had came on the door. The thud of the cum hitting the door was enough to get Terry's attention, to which he turned around and saw Cleveland jerking in the hallway. Cleveland had walked into the room, both of the men having their cocks hanging out.

"So Terry…...when did you get those underwear…?" Cleveland said. "Shoot man, back when you passed out in the car after drinkin' too much." Terry said. "I just love sniffin' these, dude. Sorry if this grossed you out or something." Terry said. "N-Nah, it's alright." Cleveland said. The two had gotten closer to one another, and their cocks were hitting each other. "Hey, you've got a pretty big sausage there, Terry." Cleveland said, slowly jerking Terry off. "You're not too bad yourself, man." Terry said. The two started to jerk each other off faster and faster, until the two came in each others hands. After this, Terry put Cleveland on the bed on all fours. "Terry, please be gentle with it." Cleveland said. "Don't worry, it's gon' be fine, man" Terry said, while sliding his thick beer can cock inside Cleveland, forcing him to let out a deep moan. After 30 minutes of fucking, Terry started to thrust harder and faster, until he came right inside Cleveland's asshole. "Oh Terry, you sure are good." Cleveland said, jerking himself off until he came on his face. "Thanks man, had years of practice"...

Hello all! Thank you for reading this fanfiction piece! If you have any requests on any gay Family Guy, American Dad, or Cleveland Show fanfics, share them with me! ^.^


End file.
